


A Tiny Parade

by DecimatedOddity



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecimatedOddity/pseuds/DecimatedOddity
Summary: Jasper's having trouble adjusting to the vegetarian lifestyle. Emmett decides to lend a helping hand.





	1. Chapter 1

We were living in Rochester when I failed again. I killed four men in a bathroom. Just like the rest of my new family, Rose—I still thought of her as the angel who saved me and took me to God—knew that I was trying hard. Edward had told them so. But I failed them. Again.

Rose went with me everywhere. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't trust me either. But I'd been doing good resisting the blood bags they put out around the house to tempt me, and had even managed to go shopping with Rose a few times without killing anyone. Rose had begun to congratulate me. Everyone thought I was making great progress. Which is why my failure was all the worse.

Rose knew how much I liked to dance, so she took me to a danceclub to celebrate my sixth month 'sober'. Everything was going great. We'd just got done having a quick fuck in the alley behind the building and had slipped back inside when some drunk jackass decided to flirt with my wife. In front of me.

Rose, being her snappy and confident self, quickly tried to shut the man down but the guy was persistent. I wound up making the guy spill his too-manyieth drink on me after jacking him up a wall by his shirt and threatening to kick his ass into next week. Couldn't he see that the woman was taken, that she didn't want to be bothered with him?

"Em? Baby?" Rose rubbed my thick bicep. I had the man easily shoved into the wall and lifted off the floor, as if he were a doll. He stared down at me, as if seeing my size for the first time. I must've looked like an enraged bear in his eyes.

"Put me down! Put me down!" He dangled his legs in the air.

"Baby?" Rose said desperately, her voice so small that none of the humans could hear her, but even over the thumping jazz band, I could. "Let him go. Okay? He's not worth it. Go to the bathroom, clean yourself up, and we'll try to make the best of the rest of the night."

I let her velvety voice seep into my ear and sooth me. "I love you, baby. Let him go." The place was pretty packed and people had started to watch the altercation, probably hoping a fight would break out.

I growled at the man and dropped him. Literally. I opened my fist and let him fall in a crumpled mess. He scrambled to his feet and dash away into the dense crowd on the dance floor.

"It's okay. I'm okay. You're okay." She cradled my face and kissed me a few times. "Go clean up."

Separating from her was my mistake. Going to that danceclub altogether was a mistake. I was uselessly dabbing at the alcohol with a wet paper towel when it happened. There was a guy washing his hands and two others at the urinal when the fourth came bursting in with a bloody nose.

The blood bags they put around the house weren't like this. The blood was contained and cold. This was first time I'd ever encountered an  _injured_  person, openly bleeding warm blood.

I was on the man and had killed him in seconds, my teeth sinking into his face, snapping his neck with the force, and sucking at the bloody nose. The three other men screamed and tried to run. But they were witnesses; I couldn't let them leave. I panicked and moved in a blur, snapping the man washing his hands's neck first, and then, before they could even get their pants zipped, the two guys at the urinals.

My mind locked back onto the bloody faced body that had collapsed in front of the sink. I blurred back over to him and started sucking him dry through his nose. The entire encounter, from the man coming in the bathroom, to now, had lasted maybe two seconds.

I was almost done draining the man when Rose burst in. She must've smelled him coming this way and rushed here as fast as she could with the humans watching. I looked up at her and could see her hurt expression, could see the mortification, the disdain, but the perfect taste on my tongue, the necter flowing down my throat, the bloodlust wouldn't let me stop sucking. She locked the door and had to restrain me against the wall.

"Em! Get a hold of yourself!" Her eyes flicked down to my bloody mouth. And though she held her breath, I could see that she wanted to kiss me, to taste it.

After the urgency of the situation creeped in, and I realized the shame of what I'd done, the damage I had caused, I held my breath too. I wiped the sleeve of my shirt across my mouth, as if that wipe would take away all the evidence as well.

"What did I do?" My voice came out in strangled tight mass. If I could cry, I'd probably be bawling. This was a disaster! "What did I  _do?_ "

"It's okay, baby!" Rose said, frantically, releasing me when she saw I was in control of myself. "It's okay." I could tell that she was trying to convince herself with those words as well.

"No it's not! I killed them! We should've stayed at home! I'm never gonna be able to do this!"

Though I saw her every movement, she still had me in her arms in a split second, running her hand down my back, consoling me like a frightened child. "Calm down, Em. We can fix this. Just let me think."

She took an unnecessary deep breath, running pale fingers through her voluminous hair. Seconds later, she dashed over and pulled the fire alarm. The piercing sound filled the bathroom. Rose unlocked the door and slowly watched everyone rush, scramble, and stumble out of the building confused. Where was the smoke? When the club owner came over to the bathroom to check on things, Rose put him a sleeper hold and had him unconscious before he could even see anything. She gently lowered the body too the floor.

"You carry those two," Rose said, gesturing to the lifeless bodies next to the urinals, "and I'll carry these two." She easily threw the half drained man over her shoulder, and then tossed the other guy by the sinks on top of him. I silently obeyed her and threw the other two bodies over my shoulder. "We'll just leave that one here. He'll wake up sooner or later."

Rose didn't even bother to clean up the bits of blood I'd spilled. We just crept out of the club, lucky that I was night. She stuff three of the bodies, in the truck and laid one across the backseat. She was extra careful about driving the speed limit.

We let the entire car sink to bottom of Lake Ontario.

* * *

 

* * *

 The five of us had to move because of me. Again. We settled in a Canadian village this time. No one had found the bodies yet but Carlisle didn't want to wait around for someone to ask questions.

According to Edward, no one blamed me. They all knew how hard these first few years were. But I still felt like a failure. I grew despondent. I wouldn't leave the house for anything but hunting, no matter how hard Rose tried to pull me back into civilization.

"You can't give up. You have to keep trying." But I wouldn't go. I didn't trust myself anymore. Before long, her understanding patience turned into anger.

"Get up, Em," she'd said furiously. I'd been sitting on the same cot in our room for days. "You have to snap out of it. We're going out. You're  _going_  to try again."

"No. I'm just gonna fuck up again; I'm a hopeless cause. I'm ruining your lives." I stared down at the floor despondently. "Carlisle should just kill me already and fix his mistake."

Rose gasped. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a hand across my cheek. It was sharp and loud, cracking like thunder. I stared up in awe at the furious angel standing over me. She had just  _hit_ me. Rose had never hit me before. That must have really struck a nerve.

"Don't you  _ever_ say that again," she growled, pointing an index finger at me. "I love you  _so_ much. Don't even  _think_ it." And though she couldn't cry, I could hear the sobs in her voice. She dashed away from the room then, leaving my face tingling.

* * *

 

* * *

She stopped trying to get me to go out after that. She wouldn't even talk to me. I'd pissed her off before, but never like this, never to the point of silence.

But I was convinced about the truth of my words and wouldn't apologize for them. I  _was_ a failure. I  _was_ a mistake. I should've died in those mountains or Carlisle should've refused to turn me. Then this good family wouldn't have to struggle with my incorrigible bloodlust.

Maybe I should just kill  _myself._ Just start a bonfire, soak myself in gasoline, and hop in.

Suddenly, Edward was standing in Rose's and my doorway.

"As you already know, I usually don't comment on anyone's thoughts because thoughts are meant to be private." He invited himself into the room and sat down next to me on the sofa. "But I cannot let that one pass by me." Edward stared at me in concern.

There was a small silence before I realized he was waiting for me to speak. "I won't really  _do_ it," I said, trying to placate him. "It was just a silly thought." It didn't work. Of course it didn't; I should've known better.

"I know you're lying to me, Emmett." His brows were bunched so closely together they almost looked like one long line. "If you could find a way to restrain yourself in the flames you  _would_  do it." He looked almost as angry as Rose. "I'll keep this between us for now, because like I said, thoughts are meant to be private. But if I ever hear that you're actually about to make an attempt, I won't hesitate with going to Carlisle and he'll put a stop to this nonsense.

"You don't seem to understand how much we  _care_ for you.  _None_ of us find you a burden, Emmett. And you can take my word on that." He tapped his temple. "You just need a little guidance. Stop fighting Rose and let her help you."

* * *

 

* * *

It took a few more years, but I eventually got a grip on things. Edward was the only one who knew how good I felt to not be the weakest link anymore when Jasper and Alice came around.

She was definitely an odd specimen. They had simply shown up on our doorstep one gloomy evening with gold eyes like ours, and she'd treated us all like we were distant relatives she'd been trying to see but hadn't managed to do so in a few years. Like we weren't complete and total strangers. Like she'd known us her entire life.

She was such a strong force to get used to. A lot of things changed drastically and quickly. The decorations around the house, everyone's wardrobe. And surprisingly, everyone's mood. Edward had ensured us that it wasn't Jasper keeping us happy. Alice's spirit was just contagious.

It didn't take long to warm up to her. Jasper, however, had a much more intimidating look about him. He was filled with scars and he was silent behind his mate, not speaking unless spoken to. But after a few days, I realized that he, like his counterpart, meant my family no harm. Besides. Rose was ecstatic to have a sister.

Jasper fell off much more frequently than I did, but because of his background, and his talent, his mistakes weren't as messy as mine and were therefore easier to clean up. His mistakes weren't snap decisions. They were more like snap premmeditations. He would be doing fine, until he ran across a particularly intoxicating scent, then he would put  _thought_ into it after he'd tried and failed at fighting his bloodlust. He coaxed his victims into going off with him alone.

But some spills are  _huge_  spills and we relocated several times because of him. It wasn't long before he grew just as despondent as I had been. I got a thorough understanding of what it was like to be on the outside looking in. According to Alice, she was the only reason he was still with us. Because she refused to leave with him.

Alice eventually grew angry with his hopelessness, just as Rose had with mine.

"We went through this with Emmett," I'd overheard the two girls talking. "Give him some time. He'll come around."

"I know. I've _S_ _een._ He's just… ugh."

While the girls were away on one of their pick-me-up shopping trips, and Carlisle and Edward at work, I slipped into Jasper's room to speak with him, deciding that it was time for his brotherly talk. But it didn't go as I'd planned.

"Jasper? Can we talk?" I peeped my head through the door. He looked up and nodded solemnly.

I slipped into to room and joined him on the fluffy sofa Alice had picked out. For a moment we simply sat side by side in silence. I wasn't sure how to start my little speech.

I'm not precisely sure how it happened, but things  _drastically_ went left sometime shortly after I entered the room. I tried to tell him that he wasn't a burden, that he was a part of this family. Jasper spoke about how Alice was upset with him and wouldn't talk to him and somehow—I think he used that mood trick of his—I wound up with his dick inside me.

He was sitting on the cot with his pants around his ankles, my pants were inexplicably in a corner somewhere and I was straddling his waist with his long, thick, hard cock up my ass. My cheeks touched Jasper's thighs and he penetrated me deep.

I was still trying to remember how we'd got in this position, when he ran his scarred hands down my muscled body until they found a resting point on each of my ass cheeks, then he easily lifted my heavy weight up until nothing but his plump head was left, and he gently let me back down. His cock brushed against a sweet spot inside of me and I came undone.

"Oh fuck,  _Jazz._  Mngh…". He gripped my round globes and I wrapped my thick arms around his slender frame, letting the huge appendage stretch me open. With that firm grip of his, he rocked me back and forward in his lap, making me fuck him. It felt amazing. Did I want this? Or was he  _making_ me want this?

"I'm not doing anything. This is all you. You  _like_ my thick dick up your ass."

Without ever unsheathing himself, he smoothly shifted us into a different position on the couch, putting me on my back and wrapping my strong legs around his waist. He took complete control and for some unknown reason, I let him. Perhaps I wanted to be  _used_  for a change. He set a swift and smooth pace inside me, sliding his long member in between my plump cheeks and up my tight ass.

I could feel it inside me, sliding along my walls. I could feel it stretching me open, stuffing me, filling me up.

I let him moan in my ear and I moaned back in his. I let him wrap his arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around his, running my fingers through his curly ash blonde locks. Then I let him shove his long dick so deep inside me it made my legs tremble around him.

"Em, you feel incredible. Mnugh… You're so  _tight_. I could fuck your ass all day."

My eyes rolled back in ecstasy. At the rate he was going, I would let him. Alice got to have this every night. The lucky bitch. I was rock hard and my cock hadn't even been touched.

Alice. Alice! Rose!

"Oh my God, Jasper!" I said with wide eyes, when my mind caught up with the present. My  _brother-in-law_  was on top of me,  _inside_ of me. "What are we  _doing?!_  Edward's going to find out! And Alice probably already saw this happening." I tried to push him off me, but he wrapped his arms around me tighter, resisting, still giving me long, deep, inexplicably amazing strokes.

"Shh, shh, calm down," he whispered in my ear while he dicked me deep. I tried and failed not to moan in response. "We both know that Alice doesn't always see everything. And she can't see the past or the present." He never slowed his strokes. "Had she known this was going to happen, she would've never left us alone. And  _let_  Edward find out. I'll deliberately think about it when he gets back. Then we'll  _fuck him too_."

He gently pressed his lips against mine, effectively silencing me while he continued to thrust his long rod into me and the fight left me just as quickly as it had come.

I could feel my release coming and I reached between our bodies and stroked myself. "Fuck, Jazz, keep that up and I'm gonna come. Mngh, fuck."

"Yeah? My long dick's gonna make you come?" He flicked my hand out of the way and started stroking me himself.

"Yes, Jazz! Right there! Fuck! I'm gonna… ungh…" I sure was glad we were alone. I let out roar so loud it indubitably scared all the surrounding animals away. My release shot out in thick ropes, into Jasper's hand and onto my shirt while I roared.

"Yeah that's it. Come for me." Jasper kept right on fucking. He evidently wasn't done. "I'm gonna make you come  _again._ " And sure enough, he continued thrusting into that tender spot inside my ass until my dick got hard again and minutes later, I was moaning his name once more, while warm liquid—much thinner this time—spilled from the tip of my cock.

This time Jasper fell over the edge with me. He clutched onto me, pounding into my ass brutally, causing the sound of repeatedly smacking marble to fill the room. Then his hot load filled my insides.


	2. Chapter 2

If Alice knew anything, she didn't show it. She, Rosalie, and Esme came back from their shopping trip that evening with smiles and giggles like they always did. They dropped off their many, variously colored bags that probably held a thousand dollars worth of products. Each. Then the three of them dashed off again for a hunt.

I'd crammed into my brain that when Edward came in, I wouldn't think about my infidelity with Jasper on the sofa. I told myself over and over again that I would shove it to the back of my brain. But despite my best efforts, when I heard the car pulling into the driveway, our tender caresses was all I could think about.

Jasper's long shaft sliding in and out of my hole was at the forefront of my mind. The way he'd gripped my ass and made me ride him, the weight of his body on top of mine. The sounds we'd elicited from each other, the way he'd clutched onto me when he'd climaxed, filling me up. It was all on display for Edward. Jasper and I were lounging in the living room watching King Kong when they came in.

"Good evening boys," Carlisle greeted us with a smile, headed directly to his office.

Edward simply stood in the doorway, glaring at the two of us incredulously. I stared at the floor, avoiding his eyes. I still couldn't believe we'd done it. Jasper simply stared back shamelessly.

"I—wh—I don't even know what to  _say!_ " Edward whispered it, as if Carlisle couldn't hear his every word.

"We did it and we enjoyed it." Jasper smirked, lifting one of his eyebrows. "Are you going to  _tell_  on us?"

"I  _should!_  You two should be  _ashamed_  of yourselves! At least Emmett has the decency to show some remorse for what he's done. But you! How can be so—so  _cocky_ about it?!"

Jasper stood from the couch and slowly— _seductively—_ walked over to Edward. "Because it was  _fun._ " I sat on the sofa watching. He was circling Edward now, like a predator sizing up its prey. "He was only making me feel better. I was depressed."

Jasper stopped in front of Edward, staring him in the eyes. "I can tell that you're not as appalled as you seem. Most of it's a pretense. You're trying to cover up your  _interest._ "

Edward stared back tight lipped and silent. He knew there was no point in denying. Jasper knew exactly what he was feeling.

"You want to know what it felt like," Jasper guessed.

" _No._ " Even  _I_ could tell he was lying and I didn't have a special mood ability.

Jasper leaned in and whispered in his ear. Even with my sensitive ears, I could only just hear him. "You want to know how it feels to have tight  _heat_  around you—or wait… You want to know what it's like on the  _other_ side."

Edward jumped a few feet back from Jasper. "Stop saying these things," Edward hissed. "They are untrue."

"I know you're lying to me, Edward. I know you're curious." Jasper smiled. "Emmett didn't need any help. He just accepted what I gave him. But you need a little assistance."

Edward's eyelids fluttered, like he was suddenly sleepy. "Stop it," he hissed. "Stop doing this to me."

Jasper simply smiled in response. "Follow me." And he dashed out the door. It took Edward a second. He hesitated. But something visibly snapped inside him and he dashed after Jasper.

I wasn't going to miss out. So I dashed after him too.

* * *

 

* * *

Edward was so hesitant, so innocent. Throughout all of his years, he'd never been with another person. He didn't know how to touch someone else. We'd wound up miles away from the house in a dense forest of North Dakota or Montana, I wasn't sure which, and after we'd tenderly kissed him while undressing each other, Edward simply stood to the side, unsure of what to do while Jasper bent me over a large boulder.

Edward watched with lust filled eyes as first, Jasper fondled my smooth round ass, squeezing the cheeks with his strong hands. He spread them, exposing my tight hole to the world, then he slid his stiff member in between them a few times.

I moaned at the feeling of his shaft rubbing against my hole, not inside me, but still  _touching_ it all the same. The anticipation was excruciatingly invigorating.

I watched Edward watching us. He stood there a few feet away, stark naked and frozen like a sexy marble model. He stood with a stiff dick, his wide eyes unerringly focused on us.

He watched as Jasper lined himself up and slowly slipped his fat appendage back inside of me. He gripped my hips and set a rough pace this time, smacking into me fiercely. He even periodically slapped my ass a few times. Though I grunted, moaned, and sometimes flat out  _screamed_ from the pleasure of the thick member stretching me open, from the feel of it deep inside me, rubbing against my walls, my eyes never closed, they never left Edward's.

I lay there bent over the boulder, moaning in ecstasy while Jasper repeatedly shoved his long cock up my ass. I laid there and moaned, watching Edward watch us in awe.

I smiled when his left hand slowly wrapped around his stiff member and started pumping. I don't think Edward realized he was doing it because his eyes never left us. He simply stood there gaping and fisting himself, watching Jasper ram himself into me.

Before long, Edward started moaning and thrusting his hips forward into his hand, his face twisted as if he were in pain. But I knew he wasn't. I could feel my release coming too.

But there was a small sucking sound, and suddenly my ass was hollow and empty. I spun around incredulously. What was he doing?! But Jasper was already standing in front of our brother and he flicked Edward's hand off of his dick.

" _No,_ " Jasper said, a little forcefully. "That's not how I want you to come for the first time." Then he gently kissed Edward. From the way Jasper was being so gentle with him, you wouldn't know that moments before he was a beast behind me.

Without separating their lips, Jasper slowly pulled them down to the leaf covered ground where he spread his legs for Edward to lie on top of him. Then he stared into Edward's eyes intently, and spoke two words through his teeth, his arms wrapped around Edward's neck. " _Fuck_ me."

"I—I don't know how," Edward stammered, even though he'd just witnessed it in action. But watching and performing  _were_  two  _completely_  different things. Jasper smiled as if Edward were an amusing child. Then he rolled them over so that Edward was on the bottom. Jasper straddle the hips beneath him and lined Edward up. Without any words, he sank onto Edward's dick, taking it all up his ass in one swift motion.

Edward's jaw dropped and he let out a sharp breath of astonishment, then his hands snapped up to grip Jasper's waist, as if he somehow carnally knew that that's where his hands belonged.

Jasper set a swift pace in Edward's lap. He slightly leaned forward to repeatedly arch an unarch his back, making his cute little ass lift up and down, impaling himself on Edward's dick over and over again.

" _Fuck_ , Edward you're so  _thick._  And  _deep._ You feel amazing inside me."

Edward simply lay there with his jaw dropped in awe, as if he were completely stunned to find himself in his position. He didn't even look like he was breathing. It was as if the pleasure had stole his breath away. Jasper continued his back movements, lifting and dropping his ass on the dick.

For a second I stood there and watched Edward slide in between Jasper's beautiful cheeks and up the tight hole he looked like he shouldn't be able to fit in. But Edward's thick cock forced Jasper's tiny asshole to open up and accommodate.

Then, feeling a little left out, I walked around them and planted my feet on either side of Edward's shoulders. He now had a glorious view of the bottom of my round ass. This position also left something long and hard in Jasper's face. I gripped the curly blonde hair at the back of his head and moaned when I shoved my long dick down his throat. The wide rod had his lips stretched out it in a perfect circle, but he still swallowed  _all of it_ without gagging.

Jasper leaned up straight and rocked his hips back and forward in Edward's lap instead of up and down, so his head would stay still. Then he let me fuck his mouth. He let me shove my thick dick into his mouth and down his throat over and over again. I could feel the tightness of it around my tip and that, along with the vibrations Jasper made from moaning at the other dick shoved up ass and the sound of Edward moaning behind me, was slowly pulling me to the edge.

Jasper looked up at me with his lips wrapped around my cock, and that did it. The sight of my brother's gold eyes watching me watch him swallow my dick finished me off.

"Fuck Jazz. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna—fuck!" I pulled out and fisted myself swiftly, pumping it out of me. Jasper smiled as the white liquid shot out and splashed all over his face. After emptying myself. I stepped back and watched my two brothers continue to fuck.

When I was no longer blocking his view, Edward looked up and saw Jasper's smiling face filled with my release, some of it in his hair. Edward eyes almost bugged out of his head. He gripped Jasper's hips tighter, effectively holding him in place, then he pounded up into our brother and screamed.

"Fuck!" My jaw dropped. I was astounded. I'd never heard Edward swear. It actually sounded kind of  _sexy_ coming from him. " _Fuck!_  Ugh!"

At some point while I fucked his mouth, Jasper had started to fist himself. When he felt Edward's load inside him, he trembled and screamed as well, my come dripping from his chin.

"Fuck! Edward yes! Pound me! You're gonna make me come! Mnng!" Jasper's orgasm shot out of him in multiple thick ropes, splattering on Edward's chest.

For a moment we just stared at each other with wide eyes, butt naked in the middle of a forest. Then, slowly, we each broke into a grin. We had just done the unthinkable. And knew that we all wanted to do it again.

If Alice hadn't seen that coming, her sight was broken.


	3. Chapter 3

We beat the girls home. Of course Carlisle had heard Jasper and Edward's conversation before we left, but neither of them had said anything explicit, and it appeared that Carlisle hadn't put the pieces together yet. Fortunately, he didn't inquire about it, he simply lounged on the sofa in the living room, pretending to read a book, while Jasper and I casually sat in the room with him finishing up King Kong. Though Carlisle moved his eyes and flipped pages, I somehow knew that he wasn't reading. He was musing over Jasper and Edward's conversation in his mind.

I  _desperately_ wished for Edward's gift because he knew  _exactly_ what our father was thinking right now but couldn't tell us without him overhearing. I could only guess at the thoughts in Carlisle's churning mind.

He was probably puzzled over one single question. What could two brothers have done that would've made a third brother mask his interest with disgust? The fact that we were  _brothers_  is probably what threw him off. Also, why would Carlisle ever think Edward was interested in the sexual exploits of two men? It was all too much of a stretch for him to ever put it together. Satisfied that our secret was still safe on one side, my mind switched to the other.

Alice.

I was much more worried about her. She  _can't_  have missed it twice. But If she knew, wouldn't she be here already? Or wouldn't she have tried to stop it? Even if her sight had miraculously failed her again, Edward wasn't as good at hiding his secrets as Jasper and me.

When we'd come back in, Edward had dashed up to his room and remained there because he couldn't face Carlisle. He couldn't sit on the couch with the man and pretend that nothing had happened like Jasper and me. Whenever he did something wrong, his indiscretions ate at him until he felt so guilty that he eventually he spilled his guts about everything. It wouldn't take long for him to blab about this as well.

He was such a good and honest person. After spending so many years with the Carlisle, he was almost the perfect image of the man—even when he rebelled, he still fed on only the worst people of society. Even while doing wrong, he'd attempted to do good.

A part of me felt terrible about aiding in his corruption. A part of me. Another part of me felt empowered to be one of the people that did it. And though I still loved Rose with every fiber in my being, I wanted to corrupt him  _again._

Because I was almost positive that Alice was going to find out about it anyway, if she didn't know already, I politely excused myself and casually strolled up to Edward's room, determined to get the best out of this madness before it all came crashing down around us. I entered Edward's room with a finger over my lips, the universal signal for silence.

_Quiet._ I thought, knowing Edward could hear me. I silently slipped across the room to where he sat on his sofa and crawled into his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist and grinding my ass into his dick through our pants. Then I took his hands and softly place them on my ass.

Edward glared at me with eyes that were easy to read.  _Stop it. Get off of me._ But I didn't stop. I ground my ass into him again, harder this time. I felt his cock quickly stiffen under me.

_You heard my intentions as I came up the stairs. If you_ really  _didn't want this, you would have left out your window._

He silently stared at me with guilty eyes. I smirked in satisfaction, grinding into him again. I was certain that Jasper could sense our elevated emotions. But he remained downstairs. He seemed to be allowing Edward and me to have this moment alone.

I slowly pulled Edward's shirt up and over his head, letting it quietly fall on the cushion next to us. Then I did the same with my own shirt. I continued grinding my ass into his now completely stiff dick while I ran my hands up and down his chest. Edward was nowhere  _near_ as buff as me, but he was still sculpted like a demi god, a body any human man would murder for.

When I leaned in and pressed my lips into his, Edward stopped resisting and gripped my ass cheeks, making me smile on his lips. My hands found the buckle of his pants and I undid them.

No noises escaped us. Even when his lips parted and our tongues found each other, we remained quiet. All of our touches and caresses were completely silent, like only vampires could achieve.

Not even when I knelt before Edward on the couch and he lifted his ass us from the sofa, allowing me to pull his pants down his thighs. Edward's stiff pale dick popped out at attention. When I sucked the thick appendage into my mouth, Edward's eyes clenched shut and his jaw dropped, but he still remained silent.

I bobbed on the fat rod without a single slurp escaping. I swallowed it over and over again, my nose rested in Edward's bronze pubes each time. I could feel the plump head of his dick deep in my throat.

Before long Edward ran all ten of his digits through my short dark locks and gripped them. He took control, shoving my head up and down on his long member. I simply opened my mouth wide and let him slam it down my throat, in such a way that if I were normal, I would've choked.

A part of me  _wanted_ to choke on it. I  _wanted_ to struggle. I wanted him to  _slap_  me in the face with the thick appendage, like I was his little slut. After he heard me think it, Edward did just that. He pulled out and thumped the fat rod across my face, between my eyes. It made a light clacking sound. But that didn't worry us. Carlisle could mistake that sound for anything.

I smiled while Edward smacked me across the face a few more times. Then he abruptly tugged me back up to his mouth and crashed our tongues together again while he snatched my pants down my thighs.

I slipped them off and pushed them to side with my foot and slipped back into his lap, just as eager as he was. The next thing I knew, Edward's long girth was in between my plump cheeks and  _all the way_ up my hole. For the third time today, I was stretched open wide and penetrated deep.

Unlike Jasper, Edward let  _me_ do the work. He simply wrapped his arms around my buff frame and pulled me close, so that our chests touched. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we clutched onto each other while I rocked back and forth on his fat member in silent ecstasy. I had to hold my breath to force myself not to moan.

I was pretty sure that I was slowly becoming addicted to the feel of dick inside me, to the way it pushed into me. I liked being stretched open. Each time the friction was so much better.

I ground my ass into Edward's lap like I had before, but now he was  _buried_ inside me while I rubbed our skin together, creating friction on the outside as well as the inside. Edward cradled my face pecked my lips a few times. Then he gripped my ass firmly, and just like Jasper had, Edward took control, making ride his dick, up and down, back and forward.

I had done this with Rose so many times, we'd perfected the art of silent fucking. But Edward was  _so thick and long_. It was getting harder and harder to keep quiet with him pressing into my sweet spot like that, with him stretching me open and gripping my ass like that.

_Edward I can't…_ My thoughts sounded desperate, even to myself.  _We have to switch or I'm gonna scream. You can't keep fucking me like this. It's too much._

Edward smiled his crooked smiled, then lifted me off his dick and sat me on the sofa beside him. He laid himself out onto his stomach in the floor, his pants still wrapped around his thighs.

The back of him was just as handsome as the front.

His shoulder blades and thick biceps flexed in anticipation. His back was smooth a flawless with that little dip down the middle leading to the tiny v shaped muscle at his lower back, right above his round ass. I slipped into the floor with him and grabbed it, spreading the cheeks for a view of his tight hole.

And then I was inside of him.  _Fuck_  it was so heavenly a tremble worked its way up my spine. Edward's ass was so much tighter than Rose's pussy. His virgin walls  _gripped_  me, squeezed so intensely, I had to  _force_ myself into him and I completely failed at remaining silent.

" _Fuck!"_ The word slipped out in a small grunt before I could stop it. That single noise was  _laced_  with pleasure. Whoever was listening knew  _exactly_  what I was doing. Edward tensed beneath me in shock, but I couldn't stop stroking. It was too good.

_Oh shit! I fucked up. It backfired! Keep quiet._ I told him, swiftly performing damage control, never stopping my smooth thrusts into his tight ass.  _I'll lie to Carlisle and say I was masturbating._ That must've been a sufficient enough plan because Edward complied and relaxed under me again.

Now that I had free range, I occasionally let 'accidental' moans escape me. It felt so good to finally let them out, I sent a string of swear words through the air. If only I could moan Edward's name as well.

_Edward you're so fucking tight._ "Mngh… Fuck…"  _Your ass feels amazing. Is this what I was like? How Jasper felt?_ "Oh shit…"  _Is my dick as deep as yours was in me?_

I let the thoughts flow while I fucked him fervently, knowing he couldn't answer back.

_Do you like my thick cock up your virgin ass?_ Edward was trembling under me. I squeezed his cheeks and spread them, watching my dick completely disappear over and over again in the tight little hole.

_I'm gonna come Edward._ I pulled him up until we were both on our knees, his back to my chest, his perfect ass to my pelvis. Then I gripped his hips and made him fuck me. I pushed him forward and pulled him back with each of my forward thrusts. Edward tilted his bronze head back over my shoulder and ecstasy. I reached around and fisted his stiff member.

_I want you to come with me. Is my long dick gonna make you come with me?_ I got my answer when Edward's face twisted up and I could feel his dick twitching in my palm.

"Fuck…"  _Come for me, Edward._ "Mmngh.."  _I'm right behind you. Come for me._ A little whimper that could've easily been mine escaped his lips and his orgasm spilled into my hand as I burst inside of him, hard and heavy.

Then Edward unnecessarily gasped and snatched himself off of me. From the look on his face, I knew something wasn't right. He flashed, and in a second his pants were back up, his shirt back on.

_What's wrong? Did I hurt you?_ I stared up at him puzzled, my dick still adjusting to the sudden lack of tight ass.

"We need to go downstairs," was all Edward said, his brows furrowed tight. "Get yourself together." And he dashed away.

Oh no... This was it. There was only one thing that would make Edward respond this way. The only reason he would talk and let Carlisle know that he was in the room with me after I'd just made those sounds. Oh no…

I moved around at a human speed, tucking my soft dick back into my underwear and pulling my pants up. How could I cheat on Rose like this anyway? And then  _drag_ Edward into it? I deserved everything I was about to get.

I pulled my shirt back over my head and trudged downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't what I was expecting. It was worse.

I wasn't faced with Alice or Rose. It was my mother, Esme that I found, her hands on Carlisle shoulder. She stood behind the chair he was seated in. Both of their faces were placid. Edward and Jasper sat on the sofa across from them with despondent expressions, their eyes on the floor.

Oh no. This was  _bad._  I stood by the foot of the stairs until Esme gestured for me to take a seat next to my brothers with a nod of her head. I shuffled over, avoiding my parents' eyes, and flopped down next to them, the three of us sitting there like small children about to be reprimanded.

For a moment the two of them simply stared at us with their placid faces. No words, just indignant glaring. The tension was killing me, and I was about to  _beg_ one of them to say something, when Esme finally spoke. Her voice held no contempt, only shame.

"I won't ask why, because honestly, it doesn't matter and I don't want to know. If Alice hadn't seen, there's no telling how long this would have gone on in darkness. Did you think you could hide it? That she wouldn't see? I just don't  _understand_ why you would—"

She abruptly broke off, as if trying to stop herself from going on a rant. She took one of the unnecessary deep breaths we often took.

"The girls won't be coming home. They'll be staying in New York until Alice decides it's time to come home. Your father and I will be joining them. We think you need some time apart from us to think about what you've done. You three should be ashamed of yourselves and I can barely stand to look at you. Hopefully our time apart will do you some good.

"Do you have anything you wish to add?" She looked down at the top of our father's head and sensually squeezed his shoulders. Carlisle simply shook his head at us in shame. Was he trying not to curl his lip in disgust, or was that my imagination?

This had to be worse for Edward and Jasper, who knew what our parents were thinking right now, what they were feeling.

Carlisle stood and they walked to the door at a human pace. Esme stopped and gave us one final parting sentence. "Please don't try to find us." And then they were gone.

* * *

 

* * *

At first, Edward's gloom had finally rubbed off, and the three us lurked around the house ashamed of ourselves. We had run our family away. Rose, the love of my life, who knew when she'd ever come back? And though Esme had asked us not to, I was certain that I wasn't the only one of the three of us who contemplated searching for them anyway.

After two days, we mellowed out a little. We realized how nice it was to not have the girls around telling us what to do, to not have Alice telling us what to wear. Jasper and I had even started walking around and our boxer shorts, something Esme would have  _never_  let us get away with.

Doing that was a mistake though because two more days later I got horny and watching Jasper strut around the house half-naked wasn't helping in the slightest. It only made it easier for my dick to fnd it's way up his ass. Was this supposed to be a punishment, leaving the three of us alone together? If so, it was very interesting punishment.

We were butt naked in the living room floor and Jasper rode my broad body passionately, when Edward burst in.

"What are you two  _doing?_ " he yelled furiously. "This is what caused the rift in our family! If you don't stop they'll  _never_ come back!"

Suddenly something visibly snapped in Jasper. He glared up at Edward furiously and growled. Of course Edward saw Jasper's decision when he decided to do it, and was therefore prepared when Jasper slipped of my dick and launched himself at Edward in one swift motion. Edward simply growled in return and stepped to the side, grabbing Jasper's torso as he flew by, flinging the naked man through the wall and into the kitchen.

Jasper was on his feet again in half of half a second and came back through the hole attacking Edward. I watched them throw punches and grapples, matching each other blow for blow. I knew neither of them would ever subdue the other without help, because Jasper was too skilled and Edward always cheated.

So when Jasper launched his next tackle, I swiftly jumped to my feet and attacked from behind. Edward wasn't fast enough to stop the both of us. I felt like less of a man because we had to double-team him, but whatever worked.

Edward wound up slammed into the wall, Jasper pressing him into it from behind and me pinning his hands to the wall above his head.

Jasper seemed to have reached a boiling point. A part of me was glad that it was Edward on the other end of this rage, and not me.

"You're going to  _stop_ acting you don't want this too!" Jasper growled in Edward's ear. Then he ripped Edward's pants off of his marble body and sent a crack of thunder through the room when he smacked Edward's ass hard enough to make him scream.

"Argh!" Edward bellowed. "Jasper, what the  _hell?!_ "

"Shut up!" Jasper spat,  _smacking_ Edward's ass again.

"Argh! Jasper  _stop!_ " Edward squirmed in my hands trying to escape, but I wouldn't relent. I wanted to see where Jasper was going with this.

"He's going to  _rape_ me!" Edward spat, answering my thoughts. "And you're helping him do it!"

_What?_  Jasper would nev—

"I told you to  _shut! Up!_ " Smack, smack, smack. Edward grunted painfully and almost ran up the wall trying to get away. If he were normal, Jasper would've broken something. There would be a red handprint on Edward's ass. Jasper growled in Edward's ear again. "You're gonna stop walking around here like you're the better man, when you're just as much a part of this as we are."

"Because you  _dragged_  me into it," Edward spat through his teeth. Jasper smacked his ass again in response, eliciting another roar from Edward. Then, just as Edward said he would, Jasper tightly gripped Edward's waist and roughly shoved his long dick up or brother's ass. He rammed into him over and over again, hard,  _brutally_ , making Edward take all of it.

Oh God. Jasper was raping Edward. And I was helping him do it. For a moment I stood there frozen in a stunned state of disbelief. Was this really happening? When my mind thoroughly wrapped around the answer,  _yes, this was happening,_ I'd decided to release Edward when Jasper spoke again, and made me rethink.

"You can't rape the willing, Edward." Jasper spoke through his teeth, pounding our brother. "So this isn't rape, because you  _want_ it. And we  _both know_  you do."

It  _sure_  looked like rape to me.

"Stop fighting us, Edward," Jasper spat, still brutally ramming his thick dick up Edward's ass. "Stop letting your guilt and shame block you from doing what you want." Edward just clinched his eyes shut and grunted with each of Jasper's rough thrusts. I could see that he was resisting, and that was making this painful for him. He wasn't letting himself enjoy it. That seemed to infuriate Jasper even more. He bared his teeth like a feral animal.

" _Stop fighting!_ " he roared, a bit of saliva flying from his mouth as he smacked Edward's ass again, pounding him. He smacked and pounded and smacked and pounded, shoving himself inside of Edward.

Once again, I was about to release Edward, because no matter what Jasper said, this was rape. Jasper was  _raping Edward._ And  _I was helping him do it._ My grip had begun to slacken when I felt Jasper release the  _tiniest_  amount of compliance into the room. It only took a little and Edward caved. His hands stopped fighting mine and he moaned in ecstasy.

"That's it," Jasper said, more gently now, softening up his thrusts. "Stop fighting. I shouldn't have to  _help_  you." Jasper's strokes were more sensual now and Edward moaned, his forehead pressed into the wall. "You and I both  _know_  you want it. So  _take_  this dick."

"Mngh… Ugnh… Jazz…" Edward's voice was tight. "Fuck me…"

Oh shit, he was swearing again. The word coming from him sent a wave a of pleasure straight to me dick. I released Edward and gripped my arousal, stroking it.

"Yeah? You like that?" Jasper planted sloppy kisses along Edward's shoulder. "You feel so fucking good. You're so  _tight._ "

Feeling left out again, I stepped behind Jasper and slipped between his beautiful cheeks and back inside of him, fucking him while he fucked Edward. Jasper let out a long moan when my monster breached him.

"Em...Fuck… You're so huge… I  _love_ it." His voice cracked like a teenage boy going through puberty. "Stretch me open…"

I stood in place and let Jasper do all the work. He would graze into Edward, making himself slide off me, the pull back out, impaling himself on my cock.

I caressed the gorgeous ass while he fucked himself on me, squeezing it and pulling his plump cheeks apart for better entry. I had him stretched open so wide and he slid on and off me so smoothly. My dick would completely  _disappear_ inside tight heaven, then reappear until I was sure that it would pop out, but Jasper would always impale himself on me again just before it did.

A few more minutes of moaning, thrusting, and caressing, and Jasper came with a cry of pleasure. He trembled, clutching onto Edward, clumsily stroking him a few more times to get his last bits out. With a deep exhale, he pushed back on me and slipped out from in between us. Then he stared deeply into my eyes.

"Fuck him," Jasper told me, his tone filled with lust. "I want to watch." Because I wanted to do it anyway, I didn't need to be told twice. Edward simply stood in the same spot and accepted my dick when I stepped forward and slipped it inside of him.

Edward clenched his fists and moaned a deeper moan when my larger dick penetrated him. It didn't take many strokes before my orgasm was mingling with Jasper's inside of Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

We never fixed the wall. After that, fucking is all we did. We would hunt and fuck. Edward would go to the hospital, then come home and we'd fuck some more. Sometimes Edward would put Jasper on his back and crawl in between his legs. Sometimes Edward would put  _me_  on my back and get in between mine. Sometimes I would take Edward doggy, and sometimes Jasper would take  _me_ doggy.

We just  _fucked._  In the kitchen, living room, bathroom, woods, everywhere. Sometimes Jasper and I went at it while Edward was working. I would fuck Jasper. Jasper would fuck me. Then Edward would come home and fuck both of us for fucking without him.

I learned that Jasper liked to  _take_ more than he  _gave_ and Edward enjoyed  _giving_ more than he  _took._ I just accepted whatever was dished out and enjoyed it all the same. Once,  _both_  of their dicks was inside me at the same time. It had taken them a moment to realize that one of them had to pull out while the other pushed in. But when they'd finally found a good rhythm, it had been excruciatingly  _amazing_ to be dicked by both off my brothers.

Eventually Edward started missing days of work. Then he stopped going altogether, preferring to stay home with Jasper and me instead. Jasper nor I complained because Edward was insatiable. He randomly decided to shove himself into Jasper or me. No words would be exchanged. Edward would just casually stroll up, grab one of us, and make us moan when he put his long dick inside. Occasionally, Jasper or I would do the same thing to him. Or to each other.

Most of the time when Jasper did it, he would grab Edward or me and, instead of his cock up or ass, we'd find our dick in his mouth. Jasper would suck us hard—it never took long—then sit us in a chair or lay us out across the floor and ride us home. He couldn't get enough dick.

Our family never came home and we didn't attempt to find them.  _We just_   _fucked._ All the time. No shame or regrets, just cocks, asses, moaning and orgasms. It went on for  _months_ before we started to feel empty, before we realized that we missed our family, before we realized that they were a part of us.

The hollow despondence returned. It hung over the house like a thick cloud. And just like the cloud ruined a sunny day, the despondence ruined us. We barely left to hunt. And there was no one around to give us a pick-me-up pep talk.

We wanted our family back.

* * *

 

* * *

Four months straight. Jasper sat in the recliner, Edward sat on the sofa, and I sat on the piano bench for four months straight. We didn't have the will to move. We didn't say anything to each other.

We just sat there.

When Rose strolled through the front door, followed by the rest of our family, looking as if they'd never left, it was like the sun had finally peeped out from behind the clouds after days of shadows. I was in her arms in less than a second. I could almost feel my dead heart beat again when she hugged me back.

They slipped back into our lives as if nothing had ever happened. No one spoke of it and Jasper, Edward, and I never touched each other again. After a few months, it was as if our indiscretions had never happened.


End file.
